La alumna y el profesor
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Bella es una híbrida de 5 años que aparenta 15 físicamente y 17 mentalmente, es su 1ª vez en el instituto. Allí conoce a Edward un vampiro de 17 años que resulta ser su profesor.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta va ha ser una de mis pocas historias de más de un capítulo. Espero que os guste, me vino la inspiración en un sueño. La mayoría de historias que he hecho son de Bones, pero esta es la excepción de las excepciones. **

**Disfrutadla.**

_Prefacio_

Hola, me llamo Bella Swan y soy una híbrida; medio vampiro, medio humana. No tengo madre ni padre, estoy sola. Tengo cinco años pero aparento quince y tengo una mentalidad de una quinceañera.

Hoy voy a ir al instituto por primera vez, al instituto de Forks, Washington. Es un pueblo que siempre está lleno de nubes y no suele hacer sol; solos tres o dos veces al año. Me compré una casa con un dinero que he ido consiguiendo, aunque debo añadir que no de una manera muy honrada… ¡Tengo cinco años! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Yo soy un ser inmortal, bebo sangre animal, brillo como si tuviera miles de minúsculos diamantes incrustados cada vez que me expongo al sol, tengo súper velocidad y súper fuerza, aunque no tanta como un vampiro normal, puesto que yo tengo sangre humana y también puedo comer comida humana.

Esto que os estoy contando pasó hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo tiempo. Pero creo que os gustaría saber mi historia, cómo conocí el amor, cómo me rompieron el corazón y cómo llorar y reír y ser feliz y estar triste.

Esta es mi historia:

**Y aquí os dejo, juro que pronto actualizaré, aunque sólo si recibo reviews, claro ;)). ¡Ciao!**


	2. Primer día

**Como prometí, aquí está la continuación. Espero reviews y que os guste.**

Llegué a mi primea casa con solo una bolsa como equipaje. Ya pensaré en otro momento lo de ir a comprar más ropa, por ahora tengo lo necesario. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, no había dormido y he estado toda la noche corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Creo que podré aguantar un día sin dormir, ¿qué puede pasar?

Me fui en busca del baño y, cuando lo encontré me quité la ropa decidida a ducharme aunque fuese con agua fría. _Esto va a doler un poco. _Pensé. Abrí el agua y me metí en la ducha. _Auch._ Es como si miles de cuchillo me perforaran la piel. Soy medio vampira y medio humana, a veces mi lado vampiro gana y no me duele nada, pero estoy cansada y ha ganado mi lado humano, por desgracia.

Después de una sesión de gritos y saltos en la ducha me vestí, cogí un poco de dinero para el desayuno y la comida y salí de casa.

**Ya en el instituto.**

Llegué literalmente corriendo, no tengo coche aún. Simplemente diré que mi padre me trajo en su coche y me dejó en la esquina y luego se fue._ ¡Bravo Bella! ¡A ver si consigues mentirles a ellos!_ Creo que podré hacerlo, no soy muy buena mintiendo, pero puedo conseguirlo. _Seguro…_ Grrr… mi subconsciente.

A ver, ¿Dónde está la Dirección? _¡Mira arriba!_ ¡Ah! Es verdad, miré arriba y ahí había un gran letrero en el que ponía: Dirección. Entré y una señora que parecía ser muy amable.

-Disculpe- Dije tímidamente.

-¡Oh! Hola querida, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-Emm… Soy Isabella Swan.

Me dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento y se puso a buscar en unos papeles.

-Swan, Swan… ¡Aquí estás!

Me entregó unos planos del instituto y lo que supuse que sería mi horario.

-Aquí tienes bonita. Los profesores que te den clases tienen que firmarte aquí.

-Gracias… - Dije esperando que me dijese su nombre.

-Copp, señora Copp. Que disfrutes del instituto, Isabella.

-Gracias de nuevo- Dije haciendo una mueca al escuchar mi nombre entero.

Salí de la Dirección y miré mi horario, tenía Trigonometría. He leído sobre ella (y sobre todas las demás clases que hay). Parece aburrida… Bueno, a ver, Trigonometría es en el edificio 4. Iba a mirarlo en el plano cuando choqué con alguien, yo ni me inmuté, no me moví nada de nada, ni un tambaleo. Supuse que la persona con la había chocado se había hecho daño, tengo la piel como el mármol y además muy fría.

Miré al chico que había en el suelo, le tendí la mano, pero él se quedó mirándome embobado. Suspire, tendré que acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas. Soy muy hermosa a ojos humanos.

Salió de su trance cuando pasé la mano delante de su cara, patético. Se levantó sin mi ayuda y se presentó.

-Ho…hola, soy Mike Newton.

-Bella Swan.- Parecía el típico baboso mujeriego que saca malas notas.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad?- _No, si te parece…_dijo con sarcasmo Cam, sí, le había puesto nombre a mi subconsciente.

-Sí - dije de manera cortante, lo acabo de conocer y ya me pone de los nervios. Tendré que acostumbrarme a los humanos…

-¿Qué clase te toca?- Ahora sí que me interesa la conversación.

-Trigonometría.

-A mí mates.

Emm… no sé… pensé que me diría donde puedo encontrar el aula… _No tiene muchas luces._ Estoy contigo, Cam.

-¿me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar la clase?

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Está en el edificio 4, gira a la derecha y luego todo recto hasta que encuentres un aula en la que ponga, Trigonometría. Si quieres te llevo.

-No gracias, me has ayudado mucho, de verdad- Lo que me faltaba era que se viniese conmigo, parece majo, pero sólo quiere ligar conmigo.

**Después de Trigonometría…**

Vale, Trigonometría es un aburrimiento._ ¿Sólo?_ Calla Cam, no me deprimas más. A mi lado se sienta una chica, Jessica Stanley. Es muy cotilla. Me ha preguntado de todo:

_**Flashback**_

_-Bella, ¿cómo consigues que tu pelo se quede así? Te has echado laca, ¿verdad?_

_-No Jessica, no me he echado nada- Dije ya cansada._

_-Si claro…- Dijo por lo bajini, lo que no sabe es que puedo oírla._

_-¿de dónde vienes?_

_-vengo de Alaska_

_-¿Y tus padres? No sé nada de ellos._

_-Trabajan fuera del pueblo._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-En Seattle._

_-¿En qué?_

_-En una librería- según sabía yo, había muchas en Seattle, no creo que se ponga a buscarlos._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y así estuvo toda la hora hasta que se exasperó que yo sólo respondiese con monosílabos y se fue con su amiga Lauren a cotillear e inventar chismes. Luego tocó Arte y luego Tecnología. Los alumnos se fueron a comer. Yo no tenía hambre humana así que simplemente, salí al patio trasero, me escondí detrás de un árbol, miré que no había nadie y saqué una botella de Fanta de la mochila, pero no tenía Fanta, sino sangre animal. La necesitaba para seguir adelante sin haber dormido en dos días. Me la bebí toda y volví a guardar la botella, por si acaso.

Ahora tenía Biología, esa clase sí que me gusta.

Entré y miré la clase, estaba vacía, normal. Los alumnos todavía están comiendo.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?- Dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Miré hacia arriba y lo vi.


	3. Mi profesor

**Me alegra que os vaya gustando! Para las que tengáis dudas de cuándo actualizo; es a menudo, sólo que cuando estoy de exámenes tardo más. Tercer capítulooo!**

El ser más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, por corta que sea. Tenía un pelo cobrizo revuelto que le daba un toque salvaje y varonil, unos ojos dorados, extraños ciertamente, su piel, más pálida que la mía y su físico… INCREÍBLE. Desde luego no es muy humana esta belleza. _Bella._ Qué guapo es. _BELLA. _No puedo dejar de mirarlo. _¡Bella ya! _¿¡Qué demonios quieres Cam! ¿No te das cuenta que estoy mirando un dios? _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero como no le hables ahora o reacciones te va a tomar por rara._ ¡Oh! Es verdad.

-Sí, emm… soy Isabella Swan.

-¡Ah! Sí, había oído hablar de ti a los demás profesores- ¡Ha oído hablar de mí!

Nos quedamos sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Él me miraba con curiosidad, frustración y… algo más que no supe descifrar.

De repente se acercó a mí, mi corazón se puso a latir a mil por hora. Me tendió la mano y yo sin saber para qué, le dirigí una mirada interrogante. Lo entendió y rompió el silencio.

-¿Me permite su horario Isabella?

-Claro, pero por favor llámeme Bella.

-Por supuesto, Bella.

Le di mi horario, lo miró unos segundos, se dirigió a su mesa, cogió un bolígrafo y firmó el horario. Luego volvió a mí y me lo entregó.

-Bien, Bella. Permíteme que me presente, soy Edward Cullen y voy a ser tu profesor de Biología y de Música.

Guay… yo seguía pillada. _Bella, ¿lo has oído? Ahora cuadra todo, ¡va ha ser tu profesor! _¿Qué? Es verdad, Edward Cullen va a ser mi profesor y yo me he enamorado de él. _Bueno, no saques conclusiones adelantadas, Bella. Puede ser sólo atracción._ Es posible que tengas razón.

-Bien, señor Cullen… No ha sonado el timbre aún, pero… ¿le importaría si me quedo ya aquí?

-Claro que no, Bella. Pero por favor llámame tú a mi Edward.

No le respondí con palabras, simplemente asentí y me dirigí a cualquier mesa, total, ahora estaban todas libres, puedo elegir.

Voy a ponerme en primera fila, así podría observar mejor a Edward, mi profesor y mi primer amor. _¿En qué habíamos quedado?_ Oh, cállate Cam.

**¿Qué tal este cap?**


	4. Conociendo a Emmett

**Lo siento! De verdad, siento mucho haber repetido el cap, es que estoy últimamente un poco nerviosa y me debí de equivocar! Sorry… Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo 4. **

Edward y yo no hablamos más hasta que empezó la clase, eso sí, no me quitó la mirada de encima y yo tampoco apartaba la mirada. Me daba corte pero no sería yo la primera en rendirse. Él me seguía mirando igual; curiosidad, frustración y algo que seguía sin distinguir bien. No presté atención a la clase, no podía, aparte del sueño, él no dejaba de mirar me y eso me inquietaba. Terminó la clase y me dirigí a gimnasia.

**En gimnasia**

Mierda, aquí también tengo ha Jessica. Intentaré evitarla. Hay una chica en todas mis clases, Alice Cullen, es muy activa y ha sido una de las pocas personas que me han caído bien.

Estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta cuando choqué con alguien. ¡Alguien que estaba tan duro como una piedra!

-Disculpa…- dije arrepentida y ligeramente dolida, es extraño porque aunque sea medio humana, ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme daño alguno.

-Ops, lo siento yo también, no sé qué me ha pasado- lo dijo pensativamente.

-Yo soy Emmett Cullen, tú eres la amiga de Alice, ¿no?

-Sí, soy Bella Swan.

-¡Belly Bells!- dijo muy animado. Yo lo miré ceñuda por el extraño mote que me había puesto. Pero, la verdad, este chico me ha caído bien y me emociona el hecho de que este sea mi primer _(y último mote)._ Cam, no seas desagradable. _Sólo me oyes tú, ¿qué más da en ese caso?_

-¿Tienes clase todavía Emmett?

-¡Nop! Ya me iba a casa, pero tengo que hablar con alguien.

-Oh, entonces te dejo.- Me iba a ir, pero Emmett puso un brazo por delante de mí antes de que me fuese.

-Belly Bells, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-No creo que deba.

-¡Por faaa!- Me miró con cara de perrito mojado y ahí me fijé en algo; tiene los ojos dorados… ¡Claro! Cullen, ojos dorados, piel palidísima… es familiar de Edward, mi profesor. ¿_En serio Bella? ¿Ahora te das cuenta_? ¿Eso es sarcástico? _¡Claro que es sarcástico!_ Pufff… Decidí acompañar a Emmett a ver si me contaba algo más de los Cullen.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así- dije por si acaso, más adelante preguntaré.


	5. Electrodomésticos

**Hi! A ver, algunas personas me han preguntado; ¿y cómo no se dan cuenta Bella y los Cullen de que ella es medio vampira y ellos vampiros? No se dan cuenta mutuamente porque nunca habían estado en presencia de uno. Simplemente sabían que existían. **

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos al interior del instituto.

-Y… Emmett, ¿tú eres hermano de Alice?

-Sip, ¿tú tienes hermanos Bells?

-No.

-¿Quiénes son de tu familia? Cuéntame de vosotros.

-Vaya Bells, ¡qué atrevida!

Puesto que tengo sangre en mi cuerpo, me puedo sonrojar, y lo hice, hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¡Guau! ¡No sabía que existía ese color de rojo!

-¡Emmett!

-Vaale Bells…- Justo cuando iba a empezar a desembuchar, paramos enfrente de una puerta muy familiar para mí._ El aula de Biología. Bella, ¡vas a ver a Edward!_ ¡SÍ! Miré a Emmett interrogante y éste asintió, cuando iba a tocar la puerta, Emmett entró como si fuese su casa.

-¡Hermano! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Hola Emmett, Bella.-Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hola Edward.- Él y yo nos quedamos mirándonos y Emmett parecía confuso.

-¿Ya os conocéis? ¡Genial! ¡Así me ahorro presentaciones!

-Emmett, no hace falta que grites, te oímos perfectamente.- dijo mi profesor.

-¡Ok!- Edward suspiró, derrotado.

De un momento a otro, Edward y Emmett se pusieron serios._ Edward ya estaba serio._ Bueno pero ahora más._ -.-_". Yo me sentí incómoda, así que decidí irme.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya.

-Sí, ¿quieres que vaya contigo, Bella?- dijo Emmett.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Adiós Bells- dijo, de nuevo, Emmett.

-Adiós. Edward- éste tan solo asintió.

Salí casi corriendo de la clase. Sentía que ellos necesitaban hablar de algo y yo no debería estar incluida en la conversación.

Llegué a casa, estaba toda oscura, pero podía ver perfectamente bien en la oscuridad. Subí las persianas y abrí las ventanas para que entrase un poco el aire. Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí unas de mis reservas de sangre animal. Estaban calientes, pero me daba igual, tenía sed. De repente llamaron a la puerta, me limpié la sangre de la cara, la guardé y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, traigo los electrodomésticos. Una lavadora, un microondas, un frigorífico de dos puertas y congelador y… creo que ya está. Firme aquí.- dijo señalando una raya en el papel. Se lo firmé.

-Tendrá que esperar un rato hasta que vengan los encargados para dejárselo todo colocado en su casa.

-Oh, no hace falta.-me miró atónito. _Aparentas quince años, es normal que te mire así, o le dices algo para arreglarlo o todo el pueblo te tomará por rara._ Le hice caso a Cam y respondí.

-Me refiero a que ya tengo unos amigos que me pueden ayudar.

-Emm… Vale, adiós.- el chico seguía un poco confundido._ Normal._ Sshh, Cam, a callar.

Cuando vi que ya se había ido, miré a mi alrededor, todo despejado. AHORA. Cogí la lavadora y la metí a velocidad sobrehumana en la casa, luego hice lo mismo con el microondas y, por último el frigorífico. Aunque eso se me complicó un poco… _¿Sólo un poco? ¿Seguro que sólo eso?_ ¿Me ha parecido oír algo? Ah, no, ha sido una mosca pesada. _Grr.. _

_**Flashback**_

A ver, sólo queda el frigorífico y no parece que me haya visto nadie. Espero que no sea difícil._ Esto va a estar divertido._ ¿Dijiste algo?_ ¿Yo? ¡Nah! _Ah vale, ya decía yo…

Bueno, empecemos, primero lo cojo, ahora vamos para dentro y… ¡mierda! ¡No cabe! _Esto se veía venir._ Calla y ayuda. _ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si quieres te doy ánimos desde aquí. 'Vamos Bella, tú puedes, es muy fácil, sólo tienes que meter el mega frigorífico de dos puertas en la casa sin romper nada.'_ No me ayudas_. Lo sé, pero es divertido._ Plasta.

Vamos allá, lo giramos y… no, así se rompe la puerta. ¿Y qué tal así? Tampoco. ¿Y así? No.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Menos mal que en ese momento había una cosa en la tele que veía la mitad del mundo y no me vio nadie maniobrar con un frigorífico para meterlo dentro de una casa de tal manera. Total, que eché la tarde haciendo eso. Cuando terminé de colocarlo todo, metí las reservas y la comida que conseguí. Ahora a dormir, menos mal que hoy no han mandado deberes por ser el primer día.

**Reviews¿?**


	6. ¡¿Qué!

**Bueno, aquí viene el capítulo seis!**

_**Tres días después…**_

El instituto ha aprendido que yo no voy a relacionarme con ellos a no ser que sea obligatorio. Sin embargo había encontrado mi lugar entre los Cullen;

Alice: Mi mejor y primera amiga.

Emmett (Emm): Mi hermano oso.

Esme: Mi "madre".

Carlisle: Mi "padre".

Edward se ha convertido en un gran apoyo para mí, me anima con los estudios y de vez en cuando me da clases particulares, yo lo sigo queriendo de forma diferente, aunque, lo que yo piense no importa, con tenerlo cerca me basta.

Emmett y Alice últimamente están un poco desanimados porque sus parejas. _ A los cuales no conoces. _No, no los conozco. Resulta que se llaman Rosalie Hale y Jasper Hale son "gemelos". Y son sus parejas, ellos se quieren mucho.

Ahora iba de camino a la casa de los Cullen, ellos me habían invitado, al parecer querían decirme algo importante.

_**Ya en la puerta de los Cullen**_

Antes de llamar al timbre Carlisle ya me había abierto la puerta, siempre me impresiona eso, es como si me oyese desde lejos.

-Hola Carlisle.

-Bella-dijo a modo de saludo.

Fuimos hacia el salón, estaban todos allí y cuando digo todos es todos; Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, una chica rubia y un chico también rubio. Supuse que la chica era Rosalie y él era Jasper. Eran hermosos, como todos los Cullen.

-Bella, te presento a los miembros de la familia que no conocías físicamente.

-Encantada- dije sonrojada.

-Igualmente- dijo Jasper, al principio, cuando entré, parecía tenso, pero enseguida se relajó. Rosalie, en cambio, tal cual entré, me dirigió una mirada gélida que me hizo estremecer, pero, de un momento a otro su mirada cambió por una llena de cariño.

Rosalie, se levantó y vino a abrazarme, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Al parecer es algo realmente extraño.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte Rosalie.-dije respondiendo al abrazo con timidez.

-Bella.- se separó y me sonrió con calidez.

-Y bien, Carlisle, ¿qué queríais decirme? - pregunté con curiosidad.

Esme se levantó y se acercó a Carlisle y habló:

-Verás, Bella. Como tú nos contaste, eres huérfana y... nosotros no preguntábamos si…

-Venga Esme dilo.- ésta miró a Carlisle y este asintió.

-¿Te gustaría que te adoptemos?

Mi corazón que bombea ponzoña y sangre se paró.

**A ver, a votación, quién quiere que Bella acepte? De vuestra opinión depende el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Semivampira

**Ha habido más votos al sí o mejor dicho, todas habéis votado que sí. La reacción de Jasper se debe a que la sangre de Bella no le atrae cómo cualquier otra normal. Y la de Rosalie se debe a que ella la ve como una niña, como si sintiese que ella es más pequeña, más infantil (y así es) y como sabréis, Rosalie anhela tener hijos. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7.**

Quise gritar que sí y correar a abrazarlos a todos, pero no podía hacer eso, soy una semi-vampira. ¿Y si me descubren y piensan que soy un monstruo? ¿O me llevan a algún manicomio? No puedo arriesgarme tanto. _Bella, di que sí._ No Cam, no.

-Lo siento Esme, pero no puedo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- dijo con la tristeza marcada en su rostro.

-No puedo…-dije en un susurro y salí corriendo de la casa.

Corrí a velocidad sobrehumana al interior del bosque.

Llevaba un rato corriendo cuando, por así decirlo, desperté de mi tristeza y me di cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en el bosque de Forks, espeso y húmedo en plena noche. Estoy sola, de nuevo. No tengo familia y ahora he perdido a las únicas personas con las que encajaba. Lloré, lloré como nunca antes. De repente escuché un ruido. Me limpié las lágrimas y miré hacia arriba: nada, no había nada. Seguí llorando, cuando volví a escuchar ese ruido. Ahora sí me levanté y vi un alce moribundo. Tenía sed, así que, me acerqué sigilosamente a él y, cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca me lancé a su cuello. Lo dejé seco. Y entonces… otra vez escuché ese ruido, pero esta vez detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta lentamente y lo que vi me dejó… ¿alucinada?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurré asustada por si había visto lo que había hecho.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó lentamente a mí y pasó su dedo por mi cara, lo cual me hizo estremecer. Luego se llevó el dedo, lleno de sangre a su boca.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué eres, Bella?- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-No te lo puedo decir, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan deprisa?- estaba en lo más profundo del bosque y eso está a kilómetros de su casa, un humano habría tardado un día corriendo para llegar aquí.

-Te responderé a tus preguntas sólo si respondes a una mía.

-Está bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí.

-¿Qué eres?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Me lo has prometido, ¿eres una vampira?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No.

-¿Qué eres, Bella? Me lo has prometido.

-Soy una híbrida.-dije derrotada.

-¿Una qué?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Una semi-vampira.-dije con miedo a que saliese corriendo.

Me miró con sorpresa y se acercó más a mí. Tanto que mi corazón se puso a latir a mil por hora. Levantó la mano y la puso encima de mi pecho.

-Te late el corazón.

-Sí.

Ahora quitó la mano y me limpió una lágrima.

-Puedes llorar.

-Sí.

Luego se quedó mirándome un rato. Hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Y puedes dormir.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Noches y noches observándote.

-¿Qué? ¿Me observas por la noche? ¿Cómo entras?

-Bella, soy un vampiro.

-¿En serio?- dije asombrada.

-¿No te asustas?

-Yo también soy medio vampiro.

-Lo sé y por eso quiero que aceptes la adopción, yo también soy adoptado por Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17

-¡¿17? ¡Pero si eres mi profesor!

-Lo sé, pero quería probar. Ser siempre alumno aburre y quería probar.

-Oh.

-Tengo una duda, ¿eres inmortal?

-Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que yo hablé:

-Voy a aceptar la adopción de Esme.

-Gracias. ¿Volvemos?

-Sí

**Continuará….**


	8. Lo acepto pero debéis saber algo

**Perdón por la tardanza….! :0) Aquí os dejo el capítulo ocho, espero que os gusteee! *Montenegro***

-¿Volvemos?

-Sí.- yo estaba cansadísima._ Díselo, ¡a lo mejor te lleva él!_ Puedo intentarlo…

Lo miré durante un tiempo y él me observó, intentando averiguar qué le quería decir. Y al parecer, lo averiguó.

-Estás cansada.-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Sí.- le volví a responder yo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve yo?

-¡SÍ!- ¿demasiada euforia? _ En efecto amiga, te has pasado._

-Elige, ¿en brazos o en mi espalda?-_ ¡en brazos, en brazos!_ ¡Ya te digo!

-En brazos-dije tímidamente.

No se lo pensó ni un segundo más y me levantó. Se estaba bien en sus brazos, la temperatura justa, fuertes y, por primera vez, me sentí protegida… Edward empezó a correr, iba muy deprisa, pero me encantaba.

-¿Vas bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí, se está muy a gusto en tus brazos- enseguida enrojecí al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Él me miró y yo, ya puestos, escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Poco a poco, empecé a sumirme en la inconsciencia.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Me desperté algo desorientada, era de día. Intenté recordar lo que pasó anoche y enseguida me sonrojé. De repente sentí que algo se movía a mi lado.

-¿Bella?

-o_o Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Anoche te quedaste dormida en mi pecho y, cuando llegamos intentamos tumbarte en una cama, pero tú te agarraste a mi camiseta y no me soltabas. Asique, simplemente, te tumbé en una cama y yo contigo.

-Oh…-ahora debería parecer un tomate- ¿le dijiste a los demás respecto a lo de la adopción?

-No, pensé que preferías decírselo tú.- _Es el hombre perfecto._ Concuerdo contigo, Cam.

-¿Bajamos?-me preguntó.

-Sí.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación.

Ya abajo, miré a ver qué pasaba. Emmett: viendo Beisbol, Rosalie: pintándose la uñas, Jasper: escuchando música, Alice: en el ordenador, Carlisle: leyendo un libro de… Medicina y Esme; supuse que estaría en la cocina, puesto que de ahí provenían unos ruidos. Cuando bajé del todo, todos se giraron a mirarme.

-Hola Bella- dijeron al unísono, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Miré a Edward y vi como esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Bella!- me llamó Esme desde la cocina.

Edward me acompañó hasta allí y habló:

-Esme.- saludó este.

-Hola Edward, Bella, espero que hallas dormido bien.

-Perfectamente, gracias Esme.

-De nada querida.-me dirigió una sonrisa muy maternal y continuó con lo suyo.

Después de desayunar, hablé a todos:

-Quisiera deciros algo.

-Dinos, Bella.- dijeron Esme y Rosalie.

-Bueno, Belly-Bells, rápido que sólo hay diez minutos de anuncios y vuelve el partido.

-Van a ganar los Flyers.-dijo Alice, Edward me había explicado qué dones tenía la familia.

-Jooo- dijo haciendo un puchero…

-Emmett, no seas infantil- dijo Jasper.

-Halla paz- dijo Carlisle, lo cual me hizo gracia.

-Quiero deciros que voy a aceptar la adopción- a todos se les iluminó el rostro.

-Pero antes debéis de saber qué soy: soy una híbrida.

Ahora parecían confusos.

-Es medio humana y medio vampira- aclaró Edward a lo que yo asentí.

-Y tengo un don: escudo mental y físico.

Ahora hasta Edward parecía perdido.

**¿Qué tal este capítulo?**


	9. Dilo completo

**¿He tardado mucho? Es que estoy de exámenes… ¡Pero ya he aprobado todo! ;) UNÍOS A MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK (está en mi perfil). *Montenegro***

-¿Por eso no puedo leerte el pensamiento?- preguntó Edward.

Yo simplemente asentí y me dispuse a contar mi historia:

"_Hace unos años nací yo, aparento quince años pero tengo la mentalidad de alguien de diecisiete. Tal cual nací me enteré de que mi madre había muerto en el parto y mi padre que amaba a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo, me abandonó, culpándome de su muerte._

_Poco a poco comprendí lo que era y descubrí que sólo existimos seis como yo; Nahuel y sus cuatro hermanas y Renesmee. La última me enseñó a controlarme y a apreciar la vida humana. Poco después, Renesmee se enamoró de un licántropo, Jacob Black y se fueron a conocer mundo juntos. A partir de ahí, empecé a vivir sola en los bosques hasta que mi crecimiento cesara. Éste todavía no ha parado, pero ahora crezco sin llamar la atención. He estado en muchos sitios; Roma, Volterra, Washington D.C, Londres, Paris, España, Irlanda, Chicago y Brasil. Viajo mucho para acostumbrarme a los climas y a los humanos, poco a poco he ido integrándome entre ellos pasando desapercibida y, nunca he matado a ninguna persona. Bebo sangre de animales."_

A pesar de ser vampiros estaban tardando un poco en asimilar lo que les había dicho.

-¡Valla, Belly-Bells! Has estado en muchos sitios, pero no me superas.- dijo con cara de orgullo Emmett.

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que los contemos?- dijo con cara amenazante.

Al momento todos reaccionaron:

-¡NO!- gritaron a la vez, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí aturdidos por tal respuesta.

-Si empezáis a contar no terminamos- se quejó Alice.

-Bella, ¿qué es eso del escudo mental y físico?

-Tengo un don, escudo: Mi mente es impenetrable a no ser que yo permita que alguien intente algo en ella. Puedo expandir ese escudo y hacer que las mentes de otros seres; tanto vampiros como humanos, sean "protegidos". También puedo protegerme y proteger físicamente. Mi escudo es completamente impenetrable.- dije con orgullo.

-Valla, Bella- dijo Carlisle.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que era tardísimo:

-¡Dios! ¡Es súper tarde! ¡Y no tengo ropa de recambio!

Todos se dirigieron miradas entre sí y después miraron a Alice a quien se le iluminó la cara y se volvió hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa malvada. _Y psicópata_. Eso también. Todos me dirigieron una mirada de lástima, cosa que no entendí.

-Ven conmigo, Bella.

Subimos al cuarto de Alice y ella sacó mucha ropa. Se puso a seleccionar por su cuenta.

Cuando hubo terminado sólo faltaba media hora para que empezasen las clases. _Corre._ ESO YA LO SÉ CAM. Ni siquiera miré la ropa que me había seleccionado Alice y me la puse a velocidad vampírica. Iba a mirarme en el espejo, pero Alice me agarró y, también a velocidad sobrehumana, me puso maquillaje.

-¡Alice!

-Tranquila Bella, es una capa leve.

Asustada me dirigía al espejo, pero Alice me cogió del brazo y me bajó abajo. Edward me miró.

-Estás hermosa, Bella. – Me sonrojé un poco. _ Le has dado a conocer otro color de rojo, eso no es poco._ Tu sarcasmo no ayuda. _Lo sé_. Malvada.

Miré mi reloj y… ¡quince minutos!

-¡Solo quedan quince minutos! ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, Bellita.- dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

Todos salieron de la casa y entonces me acordé de algo.

-¿Cómo voy a llegar yo al instituto?

-Tú vas con Edward en su Volvo, aquí ya no cabemos.- dijo señalando primero a un Volvo S60R plateado y luego un BMW Convertible rojo.

-Eh… vale.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del Volvo, una mano se adelantó.

-Señorita…- dijo Edward invitándome a pasar. Yo me sonrojé,_ cómo no,_ y asentí.

-Gracias, Edward.

Íbamos en el coche de Edward, aunque la palabra que define ahora mismo mi estado de ánimo es: acojonada. Edward corre como un loco. Acaba de alcanzar los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora… Para distraerme empezó a hablar:

-Y… Bella, ¿cómo se llaman tus padres?- dijo sin rodeos.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Curiosidad?- dijo con cara de niño bueno.

Lo miré ceñuda un momento pero enseguida le dirigí una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues mi madre se llamaba Didyme…- iba a continuar pero sentí un brusco cambio de velocidad, ahora íbamos a setenta por hora.

-Continúa…- dijo nervioso.

-Y mi padre se llama Marco o, como antiguamente le decían: Marcus.- dije dubitativa.

Frenó en seco en medio de la carretera y me miró.

-Dilo completo.- enseguida supe a qué se refería.

-Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi y mis padres son Marco y Didyme, su difunta esposa, hermana de Aro Vulturi.

**Chan, chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan….**


	10. Carreras

**Siento haber tardado más de lo habitual, pero ya sabéis, estoy de exámenes. **

**Hemos llegado al capítulo diez! Quiero que sepáis que voy a cambiar un poco la historia de los Vulturis. Para las que habéis leído el libro '**_**Saga Crepúsculo: Guía Oficial Ilustrada**_**' entenderéis más o menos de qué hablo. Espero que no os hagáis ningún lío y ya sabéis; alguna duda MP o RR. Ok¿? Ciao.**

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hasta que decidí hablar.

-Sí, soy una Vulturi. Pero yo no soy igual que ellos.

Me miró y me dijo:

-¿No eres despiadada, malvada, orgullosa, fría, distante e insensible?- preguntó retóricamente y con algo de ironía.

-No, bueno… soy orgullosa y algo fría ¡ah! También reservada; no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.-dije con inocencia.

-No creo que pase nada porque hoy no vallamos al instituto.

-Pero… ¿y los demás? ¿Volvemos a casa? ¿Solos? ¿Vamos a hacer novillos? ¿Por qué no podemos ir al instituto? ¿No puedes hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado?

-Una a una: Los demás van al instituto. No volvemos a mí y ahora también tuya casa. Sí, solos. En efecto, vamos a hacer novillos. Porque tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto. Lo que me acabas de decir no va a ser fácil de olvidar, y menos siendo vampiro. ¿Feliz? ¿O la dama desea algo más?

-Sí. Una pregunta más: ¿a dónde me llevas? Y por cierto, no te pases de listo.- _Tú tampoco te pases de lista._

-Vamos a un lugar donde voy yo para "desconectar" un poco del mundo. Respecto a lo último, voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Le saqué la lengua y gruñí. _¡Stop fiera!_ Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**[…]**

Edward paró el coche a un lado de la carretera, bajó a velocidad vampírica y abrió mi puerta. Hizo una reverencia y yo le seguí el juego, le dirigí un asentimiento de agradecimiento y salí con la cabeza bien alta. Con el orgullo Vulturi.

-Bien, sígueme- me miró amenazante y agregó:- si puedes. Oooohhh… ¡eso ha sonado a desafío!

-¿Me estas desafiando?

-Sí.- _Ole, con toda su cara._

-La guerra- le dije.

-¿Una carrera?- dijo divertido. Lo pensé un momento: a ver, yo soy más lenta que un vampiro y menos fuerte…

-¡No sería justo!

-¿Tienes miedo?

-NO. Si lo hago, ¿qué gano si llego primero?

-¿Exiges un premio?- dijo con asombro. Yo asentí.

-Me lo merecería, soy más lenta que un vampiro normal.

-Vale, pues…-lo pensó un momento y se le iluminó la cara- ya sé, tu premió será…-hizo una parada dramática- una sorpresa.

-¿¡¿Qué? No es justo, odio las sorpresas.- hice un puchero al estilo Alice, pero no funcionó.

-Si me ganas lo sabrás.

Me enfurruñé y volví a gruñir. Me miró de vertido y habló:

-Yo también querré un premio.- dijo Edward.

-Sorpresa- dije alegre, esperando sus súplicas. _Que nunca llegaron._ En efecto, no llegaron.

-No me opongo- contestó despreocupadamente.

-Vale.- dije ocultando mi decepción.

-¿Empezamos?

-Sip- contesté.

-Te voy a dar diez segundos de ventaja. ¿Sabes donde es?

-Más o menos, antes me lo has explicado.

-Vale. A la de tres: Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!- salí disparada. Deseando saber cuál sería mi recompensa.

Esquivé todos los árboles, setos y rocas. Jamás había corrido así de rápido. De repente sentí algo o mejor dicho alguien cerca.

-¡VOY HA GANAR!- gritó eufórico.

Rugí y empecé a dar zancadas e intentando ir muy rápido.

Entonces vi un sitio del que provenía luz.

-¡ES AHÍ!- gritó Edward que iba a adelantarme.

Pero no lo consiguió ya que di un gran (y cuando digo gran es muy gran) salto posicionándome en medio del claro.

Había ganado. He ganado a un vampiro. Recibiría mi sorpresa. ¡SÍ!

-¡HE GANADO!- grité a los cuatro vientos.

Edward ya estaba junto a mí.

-Mi premio- exigí.

De repente sentí algo en mis labios… un momento… me estaba besando….

Al principio no le respondí porque no me lo creía. Pero enseguida le respondí. Nuestras bocas se amoldaban perfectamente; como si estuviese hecha una para otra. Delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, cosa que le concedí con gusto. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en sincronía. Como éramos vampiros (más o menos), no nos hacía falta el aire. Pero, lentamente nos separamos. Nos quedamos mirándonos, yo sumergiéndome en un mar de oro.

**Jejejeje… ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero, ¡hasta la próxima! n.n**


	11. Explicación

**Bueno, a ver qué tal éste. He tardado tanto por falta de inspiración, como dije en mi otro fic: 'Maratón de películas Disney'. Feliz Navidad!**

Edward se alejó lentamente de mí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté cuando salí del shock.

-Tu premio.- contestó despreocupadamente- ¿te ha gustado?

-Sí-enarcó una ceja- digo no… bueno sí, ¿feliz?

-Claro- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues… vámonos…- dije haciendo un ademán de irme.

-De eso nada señorita- mierda- usted va a venir aquí y se va a sentar a mi lado. Y vas a empezar a explicarme tu historia.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté. Comencé a contarle la historia completa:

"Hace muchos años mi padre, Marco, conoció a una humana, Didyme, y se enamoraron. Didyme era la hermana de Aro y éste, la convirtió, pensando que ella también tendría un gran don. Y así fue, pero resultó ser que Didyme tenía el mismo don de Aro pero menos importante. Aún así Aro la acogió ya que la quería mucho. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Marco y Didyme se hicieron pareja. Pero, por extraño que parezca Didyme se quedó embarazada, resulta que no era una vampira del todo, sólo en apariencia. Cuando Marco se enteró se enfureció pero aún así la apoyó en cuanto a tenerme. Mamá murió en mi nacimiento y mi padre me echó la culpa de todo. Me abandonó en una cueva en Texas y Renesmee me encontró. A pesar de todo, Aro nunca supo del embarazo de mi madre ni de mi existencia. Marco dijo que unos licántropos habían acabado con Didyme ya que era lo único que concordaba con el estado del cuerpo de mi madre."

Edward no respondió enseguida. Pero al rato habló.

-¿Y Swan?

-¿Eh?

-Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi

-¡Ah! Bueno, era el apellido de soltera de mi madre pero lo pongo delante de Vulturi porque el primer apellido siempre lo exigen, el segundo no. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

-Entiendo.

-Estás pensativo.._-¿por qué será, Bella? A parte de que le acabas de soltar el sermón de su vida._ En realidad de mi vida. _Viene a ser lo mismo…_ Seguro…

-¿Se lo vas a contar a los demás?

-No creo que sea el momento.

-¿¡¿Y cuanto piensas contarle que eres hija de un Vulturi?

-Cuando sea el momento, por favor Edward.

-Está bien…-estuvimos un rato más, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él.

-Un rato más, me encanta este sitio.

-Vale.- y otro rato más…- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-_ eso, evade el tema con discreción…_

Me miró un momento y asintió.


	12. Conociendo la habitación de Alice

… **Siento haber tardado taaanto… Esque me olvidé por completo de la historia, sorry. Pero aquí os dejo este capítulo, oki?**

Tardamos 10 minutos más porque yo iba mucho más lenta que Edward y él intentó amoldarse a mi paso.

_**En la casa de los Cullen..**_

-¡Bella!- chilló Alice en cuanto crucé la puerta, se acercó a mí y me agarró el brazo, tirando de él en dirección a la escalera. Miré a Edward curiosa por la actitud de mi hermanastra. Él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa malvada y se encogió de hombros. Dejé que Alice me arrastrase hacia donde quiera que me llevase, que resultó ser su habitación. Me sentó en la cama y abrió una puerta.

-¡Dios!- exclamé sin poder evitarlo, una habitación más grande que la mía, llena de ropa.

Alice se dio la vuelta y me miró sonriente.

-Bella, este es mi armario de la ropa.- dijo y se metió en él.

-¿De la ropa?- pregunté aún exaltada por el inmenso vestuario de Alice.

-El de los zapatos está en la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett, aunque él tiene completamente prohibido el paso, es más grande que este porque lo compartimos- explicó- y el de las joyas, abalorios y demás está en el pasillo de arriba, ese es el más pequeño de los tres, más o menos será del tamaño de tu habitación o la de Edward.- dijo asomando la cabeza, me hizo una señal para que me acercase y lo hice cautelosamente.

-¿Por qué Emmett no puede entrar?- pregunté agarrando un vestido que me llamó la atención.

-Porque se prueba los zapatos y los destroza, hay veces que dejamos que se los ponga un poco de tiempo para que los dé de sí, por si nos quedan demasiado justos, cosa que no suele pasar.- dijo y miró el vestido que miraba.- Ese no Bellita, ese es de la colección pasada, no sé cómo se le pudo pasar a Rosalie.- la miré frunciendo el ceño cuando me quitó el vestido de las manos- Nosotros vamos siempre a la moda, y cuando algo pasa, se tira o se dona, ¿sabes?- asentí a modo de respuesta y ella lanzó el vestido fuera del armario, pero alguien lo agarró al vuelo.

-Hola Bella, Alice- saludó Rosalie entrando con el vestido "pasado de moda" en las manos.

-¡Rose!- gritó Alice mientras daba saltitos por la habitación/armario.- Se te ha pasado un vestido de la colección pasada.- dijo reprochando. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó

-Dímelo tú- dijo Alice con voz cantarina. Seguida de la intervención de Rosalie ellas dos empezaron a probarme vestidos sin ton ni son. Yo estaba muy estresada, habían pasado dos horas y estaba que me subía por las paredes, cuando por fin alguien llamó a la puerta. Edward.

-Esme llama a Bella para cenar- dijo y yo le lancé una mirada fulminante, ¡él sabía lo que me iban a hacer y no hizo nada para impedirlo! Alice asintió a regañadientes y Rosalie me incitó a que fuese por delante de ellas, que iban a recoger la ropa y demás. Yo salí literalmente corriendo de ahí con Edward pisándome los talones. Lo ignoré olímpicamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó con tono burlón. Frené en seco y de no ser porque él era vampiro se habría estrellado de lleno contra mí. Me di la vuelta.

-¡Tú sabías lo que me iban a hacer y no lo impediste!- dije dándole con el dedo en el pecho, acusadoramente. Él se encogió de hombros y me miró divertido. Bufé y me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino, pero una mano me lo impidió. Edward tiró de mí y me atrajo hacia él, quitó la mano de mi muñeca y la puso en mi cintura, pegándome más a él. Con la mano libre me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Lo siento..- murmuró y me besó. _¡Ala! ¡Con toda su cara!_ Dijo Cam, la ignoré y le seguí el beso a Edward, que terminó tan rápido como empezó. Fruncí el ceño con decepción por la poca duración del beso.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Edward en mi oído, yo asentí lentamente, algo atontada por su beso. Me soltó y se fue al comedor, antes de doblar la esquina me guiñó un ojo y soltó una risita. _¡Te la ha vuelto a jugar!_ Me restregó Cam por la cara, yo gruñí en respuesta y volví a emprender mi marcha.


End file.
